The Story of an Exiled Trickster
by cutechinchilla27
Summary: Loki has been exiled by Odin to Midgard and has been put into the hands of his worst enemies- the Avengers. All Avengers cast Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

The dark immortal regarded them all with obvious distaste. He didn't see why Odin had to send him to live with Thor's pathetic Midgardian friends who were definitely at the top of his 'worst enemies' list. He'd much prefer to be exiled to some desolate part of Jotunheilm. For a start they all hated him. There was Stark who he'd thrown out of a window, Rogers who's country was all about liberty, Romanov- she'd outsmarted him and he'd threatened to make her partner kill her, Barton- he was the one who was his slave for a while and Banner. He tried not to think about Banner. In a nutshell, the God of mischief was not having a good day. At all.

"Remind me again why he's here and not rotting in a cell where he belongs?" Clint was clearly not happy about their current situation. "Has he been stripped of his powers or something? I don't see a muzzle anywhere."  
In answer, Loki flicked his hand towards Clint who went flying without any obvious contact.  
"I am not a rabid dog, Barton."  
The archer glared at him as he scrambled to his feet. Thor explained as Loki and Clint glowered at each other. "My brother's magic cannot be taken from him for it is learnt not given. He has served part of his punishment on Asgard and is now in exile. If you wish to place him in a cell you may, for he has done you wrong but I must be with him for I must watch over him during his exile. You may decide what his fate will be."

Loki sighed. It didn't seem like Thor wanted him alive after all..

A/N: Thank you for reading this! Reviews welcomed. I will try to update at least once a week but I can't promise anything. And thank you to MythQueen for encouraging me to share my work.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"For a start I want him handcuffed." Clint said firmly. "Preferably locked up in a cell as well."

"But Thor will go with him. You're basically doing the same thing to him." Steve pointed out but Clint just shrugged. "He's there of his own free will. Not my problem."

"Is there anywhere Loki can be kept that's also fit for Thor? Loki can't escape from there though." Steve asked.

"I have an idea." Bruce said. They all immediately stopped everything. The other guy didn't take well to being talked over. "Please don't do that. I'm not going to rip your heads off just for that. I can control my anger better than before." He paused. "I probably shouldn't have said that. But I can think of one place..."

Tony interrupted him.

"If you're thinking about my place you can forget it! Last time he wrecked the place and I don't want Pepper getting hurt."

"Actually that's a good idea. We can all keep an eye on him then." Steve agreed. "Shall we vote? Who's for Loki getting locked up at SHIELD?"

Tony and Clint raised their hands.

"Who thinks not?"

Bruce and Steve raised theirs.

"Two against two. What do we do?"

"Tasha, you hate Loki. You'll make it three-two to us, won't you?" Clint said.

"Sorry, Clint but I agree with them. We can't send one of our team to live in a cell. Anyway, JARVIS has good enough security."

"That's decided then." Steve concluded. Clint said nothing and glared at Natasha.

"Uh, wait a minute. Have you actually asked me if you can use my property yet?" Tony folded his arms.

"What if I don't let you?"

"We'll use it anyway, Stark. We've got the handcuffs and muzzle all ready for you to take."

Tony could swear there was a hint of triumph in the Director's voice.

"Fine, I'll take him. But you've hit to bring him. I'm not having him sitting in my Lamborghini."

A/N: Thank you for reading! Comments, feedback, ideas ect. welcomed. I'll try to update every Wednesday or Thursday at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

The genius billionaire dragged himself away from his much needed coffee to go and see what Pepper was yelling about.

"Antony Stark, get here right now!"

Tony winced at the volume of her voice and the use of his full name. Things must be bad.

"Exactly why there are six SHIELD guards and a man dressed in weird clothes standing outside saying they have permission from you to come in?"

"Pepper, stop yelling. I can explain."

"I've a pretty good reason to yell seeing as I recognise that man as the one who sent an alien army to wreck New York and killed innocent people. Including...a few people we knew."

She couldn't even bring herself to mention his name.

"Pepper, you can yell at him when he comes in. We've got to put up with him because One-Eyed… I mean Fury can't cope . I'll hand him back over as soon as possible but for the moment we can lock him up, whatever. I'm not happy with it either but we can keep him out of the way. It's just one more in my tower."

"Just one? What are two assassins, a scientist slash rage monster, a living legend from another time and an alien with a hammer also doing out there then?"

A/N: Sorry it's a bit late. I'll try to keep updating on time. Thank you to everyone who has followed or favourited this, it means everything to me! Please review- I'd love to here your thoughts, ideas and comments!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tired, very annoyed and in need of a coffee, Tony walked out to them.

"Let's make this clear. This," he indicated his tower. "Is not a homeless support centre. Thor is meant to be here and Bruce is doing some science stuff with me-we'd already arranged that. But what about the rest of you?" he asked the other three.

"Clint and I are here with SHIELD."

"We don't need..." Tony began but Natasha's glare cut him off. She was as scary as Pepper.

"And you?" Tony turned to Steve reminding himself that this man was the reason why his father had never valued him and he could easily go somewhere else.

"Surely you will let in Friend Rogers?" Thor boomed although for Thor, that was his normal volume. "He is our team leader and our friend!"

Tony groaned and watched helplessly as they all walked into the tower. They were already planning when to use his private Jacuzzi. Although they were the team, he still made a mental note to make sure his alcohol was safely hidden away. Even they couldn't be trusted with that.

Loki smirked at the discomfort and annoyance of the mortal-that-offered-him-a-drink-which-he-never-got. He tried to ignore the longing for the feeling of being welcomed as they walked in, all their team more or less happy (with possibly the exception of Stark) and there because they valued each other and were friends. There were other reasons as well but anyone could tell some form of friendship existed between them. This feeling was what Loki yearned for now as he had done all his life yet knew he would never get. A sense of belonging.

A/N: Thank you for reading and for all your comments! A number of you said you would like longer chapters which I will try to do but juggling this with my everyday things is hard. Please review, I'd love to hear from you!


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, listen up, you lot. While you are temporarilystaying in my tower, you must all

Keep to the Unbreakable Stark Rules." Tony began.

"Unbreakable? Challenge accepted."

"Quiet, brother. You've caused enough trouble already."

"I. Am not. Your. Brother." The younger Norse god snarled.

"Alright, cool it, reindeer." Tony did his best to ignore the god's glare. If looks could kill, Thor and Tony would both have dropped dead on the spot. "Unbreakable Rule Number 1: Don't touch my alcohol. Unbreakable Rule Number 2..."

"Is that really your top priority?" Steve asked with distaste.

"Got a problem with that? No, thought not. As I was saying Unbreakable Rule Number 2: Don't touch ANY of my stuff. Unbreakable Rule Number 3: Don't break any of my stuff. Unbreakable Rule Number 4..."

"What happens if, say, we broke one of them?" Loki interrupted again.

"You don't want to know. Anyway, as I was saying,"

"You know, you're just giving us ideas, Stark." Clint said to the very frustrated Tony. He hated it when people didn't listen to him.

"I'm going to kill the next person who interrupts or breaks any of the Unbreakable..."

"Oh that's okay then." Loki said. "My funeral is coming up soon anyway."

They all looked up at him in confusion.

"At least one of my many crimes against Midgard will be punishable by death. That's when they get round to charging me for it. I have to serve the punishments for my other deeds that apparently 'wronged' Midgard.

I don't see what's wrong with doing any of it personally. You were made to be ruled." He explained rather matter-of-factly.

"I will not let you die, brother, and Asgard won't either. You are part of our royal family."

"Don't lie, Thor. You would side with Asgard against me and you know that. They do not care that I once thought myself one of them. For I never was. I am the descendent of monsters and was all along. You know they would rather have me dead."

"You doubt my loyalty and love towards you. Although you deny it, in my eyes you will forever be my brother." Thor paused then said to Tony.

"I request that I have a room near Loki."

"Um...yeh, sure." Tony replied."I'll just finish my Unbreakable Rules. Wait a minute, come back!" He called after the rest of them who had gone to give Thor and Loki some time to themselves. He sighed.

"JARVIS will do it now."

"Magic word, Boss?" The AI's voice responded.

"Shut it, Jarv. I'll explain the rest of the Unbreakable Rules to you two instead. Now..."

"What is this strange body-less being that inhabits your dwelling?" Thor asked. "It sounds like a demon."

Tony, instead of growling as he felt like doing, said to Thor. "I'll explain in a minute. I'll just let Natasha and Clint go and lock him up. Jarvis, call Natasha and..."

"Already done, sir."

Natasha and Clint were already coming down the corridor towards them.

"What do you need us for?" Natasha asked. "It had better be good because we're planning on going in the Jacuzzi."

The billionaire was pretty sure he had never given anyone permission to go anywhere near his Jacuzzi.

"You've got to escort Loki to the highly secure room he's staying in."

"Why does it have to be us?" Clint moaned.

"That's the reason why you're here in the first place, isn't it? To keep an eye on him. Because if you don't want to, I'm happy for you to leave."

The archer scowled but pulled out his gun and pointed it at his former master. "Don't try anything because I'm not going to hesitate to shoot."

"I'll come with you."

"No, Tasha, I'm fine. I just need to settle some things. Do you have any other restraints?"

"These will be prepared for you, Master Legolas."

Jarvis replied.

"It'll be you next, Stark." Clint growled before marching off with Loki towards the elevator.

"Lady Romanov, may you show me this Jacuzzi you spoke of?"

A/N: Thank you for reading! This one is longer as some of you requested but I can't always guarantee this length for every chapter. I know it may seem like it's moving slowly. Stuff may happen soon, you'll have to see! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The two walked in silence, following Tony's directions to get to the elevator. Loki resisted the temptation to grab that annoying mortal weapon that was being jabbed into his ribs and snap it in two. Instead he distracted himself by taking in every detail of his surroundings carefully, for although the architecture was horrific and he could've done better when he was give with his hands tied begging his back and his eyes shut, the knowledge would be useful for when he for round to escaping. They arrived at some sleek black doors which hissed open to reveal the elevator.  
For the first time since they had been alone, the archer spoke."In."  
Loki took an immediate disliking to the enclosed moving box and noticed the archer was also looking restless and unsettled.  
"I see the Hawk does not enjoy being caged."  
The archer just ignored him and asked the A.I. to send them to the right floor.  
"Next stop, Floor 64. Doors closing."  
The lift began to slowly and smoothly rise. The lights flickered off for a moment then back on again.  
"I'll be glad when this journeys over. You shouldn't be. Because I'm gonna make you pay."  
Clint spat out the word 'pay' with such force, plus looked slightly taken aback, just for a moment.  
The elevator slid to a halt and they both turned to leave, thankful that soon their ride would be over.  
But the doors didn't open.  
"I was under the impression that Stark's toys didn't malfunction." Loki commented. Clint wasn't going to admit that he agreed. Several minutes later,  
the doors still hadn't opened. "If this is some sort if prank, he's gonna wish he'd never been born." Clint growled. "Jarvis, why have we stopped?"  
"I do not know the reason for the problem but it appears you are stuck."  
"Yeh, I kinda guessed that. How long are we going to be here?"  
"I cannot say, Agent Legolas but I will inquire."  
The intercom buzzed and fell silent.  
"Don't try anything." Clint calmly pointed the gun at Loki and adjusted its position so he would have a better shot. Inside he felt anything but calm. Once the bullets were used up he had nothing. Clint wishes he'd let Natasha come with him. At least then there would be two of them against him.  
"Stark wants to inform you that you may be stuck in there for about an hour. Please keep calm." The A.I. paused then said, "But I have a feeling he just might not want to admit that one of his self-made products is going to take a lot to fix. So prepare to be in for a long wait. Thank you."  
The archer decided that next time he would just use the stairs.

A/N: Thank you for reading/reviewing/favouriting ect. It means everything to me. :)


	7. Chapter 7

"It's as if they've turned invisible. Jarvis can't detect where they are. All we know is they're in the elevator shaft somewhere. There's no way of getting to them." Tony paced backwards and forwards around the lab. The others had joined Pepper and him there although there had been complaints about interrupted Jacuzzi time. Bruce restlessly tapped his fingers on the table.

"Can't you somehow get into the shaft to get them?"

Pepper sighed. "I tried to point that out when he made the walls from that unbreakable stuff and added a function so the doors on each level don't open when it's between floors."

"Couldn't you get Jarvis to hack through with your help? You made him."

"Well...I didn't want people using him against me so I made sure even I, being the genius I am, couldn't hack it recently, just after Loki controlled Barton. Don't look at me like that! It seemed like a good idea at the time, okay?"

"It hadn't occurred to you, Stark, that Clint and Loki might possibly kill each other? There's no one who hates Loki more than Clint and vice versa." Natasha pointed out.

"Do you have camera feed and microphones in there? Then we can see what's going on while you try and sort this out."

"I'm not doing it in my own! It's not my fault they're stuck in there, is it? I know it's my elevator but..."

"Just stop complaining and show us the camera feed." Natasha said and even she couldn't hide her impatience. Tony tapped a command into his tablet and an image of the inside of the elevator filled the screen. Clint was leaning against the wall, gun still pointed at Loki who was calmly sat cross-legged on the floor. He was examining his horned helmet which had mysteriously appeared from nowhere.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What are you doing?" the archer asked suspiciously.

"Is there a reason why everyone always assumes I'm up to something?"

"I don't suppose that title 'god of mischief, chaos and lies' has anything to do with it?" Clint replied rather sarcastically.

"Title? It's taken as a warning now - a sign to warn others not to trust me and you have just proved that. Although there are other reasons." Loki looked up at the weapon. "If you think that pointing that at me is going to get us out of here, you are very much mistaken. And if you are intending to use it, it will not harm me in the slightest. Anyway I have no desire to hurt you. That will not get me out of this horrid box any quicker."

Clint lowered the gun but still kept it ready and just managed to stifle a yawn. Although he could cope with only several hours sleep a night and should have been fine, he hadn't slept at all for five days. Nightmares, made up of past experiences and his imagination taunted him and brought him back to reality, breathing heavily and sweating so he could not go back to sleep every night until he had stopped even trying to sleep. Natasha's comforting words did little to help but that was what he longed for now. For this night he would have no one to go to, nowhere to hide, nothing except the very source and reason for his nightmares of mind control and killing all that he loved. But despite all this, Clint Barton still found himself failing to keep his eyes open. He just hoped he'd still be alive by morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Loki looked over at the unconscious form of the archer. He knew he blamed him for everything- the loss of sleep, loss of trust, loss of self confidence, the deaths, guilt. But it was not so different for Loki himself. He had lost the trust of Asgard forever and felt pain not from physical wounds, but from emotional and psychological ones as well. It was no use thinking of that though- there was no going back. His reflection from one of the shiny walls caught his eye and he stood UPS to look closer. No, it hadn't been a trick of the light- it was showing him in his Jotunn form. He frowned then remembered something someone had once told him - that mirrors always show the truth.

"Oh, Loki," he said softly to his reflection. "Look at what you're reduced to now. Stuck in a metal box with one of your worst enemies and you can't even kill him as he sleeps. Pathetic." He fell silent. "Look at the way you sit around, willingly pushed about by the very mortals you were meant to enslave. What happened to revenge? To ruling a kingdom once more? To finding a place...a place where you belong... where you could call home? Loki Laufeyson. A name destined to fail, a story sentenced to a tragic end. But will you just air back and accept that? No. Prove to them that you're not a discarded weakling, an unworthy royal failure. That they are wrong. And start now."

Loki turned to the sleeping Clint and crouched silently next to him but then stood up again.

He could be a tool for a second time. An idea began to form in his mind and he summoned some magic, wiping the last five minutes of recording from Jarvis' system.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please tell me what you think and any ideas you have! This is shorter than usual but I'm uploading two.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_He was running, running through the familiar surroundings, silent as a shadow, a hunter stalking his prey. The single command, the task set by his master was fresh in his mind. He peered round the corner, locating his targets. Three arrows flew through the air, finding their targets. Three figures crumpled. The rest of them knew he was there now but he wanted them to find him. A flicker of doubt crossed his mind as they drew closer to his hiding place but it was pushed aside by the power he felt coursing through him. _

_Two more arrows were released and then another until only she was left standing, her red hair the only colour in his vision. He meant to kill her last so she could see who had done it all. As he stepped out into the open and walked nearer, he made sure his signature arrow was slotted in place for when they found her body._

_"You don't have to do this," she said softly and he could see the hurt at his betrayal in her eyes._

_He raised his bow and pulled the string taught._

_"Please." she begged. She looked so fragile now- all her fierceness had disappeared._

_It was so quick- one moment the arrow was in his hand, the next embedded in her chest._

_Then he was holding her limp form, and there was blood on his face, on his bow, on his hands, everywhere._

He woke, a scream escaping from his lips but he could still feel something wet and warm on his face. His eyes flew open and he found himself staring into the cold stern eyes of his master from his kneeling position at Loki's feet.

A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting! Next week and possibly the week after you won't get an update because I am on holiday with no wifi.

But it will give me a chance to write some more, hopefully longer chapters. This one is shorter but I am giving you two chapters (this is the second.) Ideas, views, comments welcome.

Doctor Who is starting tomorrow! Put the word ' ANGEL' in your review if you're a fan.


End file.
